Ptolemies
The Ptolemaic Kingdom was a Hellenistic kingdom in Egypt. It was ruled by the Ptolemaic dynasty that Ptolemy I Soter founded after the death of Alexander the Great in 323 BC—which ended with the death of Cleopatra VII and the Roman conquest in 30 BC. The Ptolemaic Kingdom was founded in 305 BC by Ptolemy I Soter, who declared himself Pharaoh of Egypt and created a powerful Hellenistic dynasty that ruled an area stretching from southern Syria to Cyrene and south to Nubia. Alexandria became the capital city and a center of Macedonian culture and trade. To gain recognition by the native Egyptian populace, they named themselves the successors to the Pharaohs. The later Ptolemies took on Egyptian traditions by marrying their siblings, had themselves portrayed on public monuments in Egyptian style and dress, and participated in Egyptian religious life. The Ptolemies had to fight native rebellions and were involved in foreign and civil wars that led to the decline of the kingdom and its annexation by Rome. As a Diadochi faction, or successor faction of the Macedonians they share many common technologies, units and structures with them while also being Hellenistic. Civilization Traits * To be expanded, since this civilization is under development. Civilization Bonus *Mercenary Army **History: The Greco-Macedonian Ptolemy Dynasty relied on large numbers of Greek and foreign mercenaries for the bulk of its military force, mainly because the loyalty of native Egyptian units was often suspect. Indeed, during one native uprising, Upper Egypt was lost to the Ptolemies for decades. Mercenaries were often battle-hardened and their loyalty can be bought, sometimes cheaply, sometimes not cheaply. This was of no matter, since Egypt under the Ptolemies was so prosperous as to be the richest of Alexander's successor states. **Effect: The Ptolemies receive the "Stratópedo Misthophóron" special building (or "Mercenary Camp"), which is essentially a barracks that is constructed in neutral territory and trains all mercenary soldiers. *Nile Delta **History: . **Effect: The Ptolemaic Egyptians receive 3 additional farming technologies (see below) above and beyond the maximum number of farming technologies usually available to a faction. *Roundup **History: . **Effect: Can capture gaia elephants and camels. Hosting these animals at the corral structure reduces the cost of training elephant and camel units. Team Bonus *Breadbasket of the Mediterranean **History: Egypt was a net exporter of grain, so much so that large cities such as Athens, Antioch, and Rome came to rely upon Egyptian grain in order to feed their masses. **Effect: All allies automatically gain a slow trickle of food income. Unique Technologies *Hellenistic Metropolises. **History: Beginning with Alexander, the Hellenistic monarchs founded many cities throughout their empires, where Greek culture and art blended with local customs to create the motley Hellenistic civilization. **Effect: Civic Centers gain double Health and double default arrows. *Pharaonic Cult. **History: . **Effect: Hero aura range boosted by 50%. *Well Sweep (Kēlōneion) **History: An ancient tool for efficiently drawing water from a well. **Effect: Increased food production for farm fields. *Water Wheel (Sāqīya) **History: A water wheel used to disburse water from lower elevations into irrigation canals. The earliest evidence of a sakia is from a Hellenistic tomb painting in Ptolemaic Egypt which dates to the 2nd century BC. It shows a pair of yoked oxen driving a compartmented waterwheel, which is for the first time depicted, too. The Greek sakia gear system is already shown fully developed to the point that modern Egyptian devices are virtually identical. It is assumed that the scientists of the Museum of Alexandria, at the time the most active Greek research center, may have been involved in its invention. An episode from the Alexandrian War in 48 BC tells of how Caesar's enemies employed geared waterwheels to pour sea water from elevated places onto the position of the trapped Romans. (source: Wikipedia) **Effect: Increased food production for farm fields. *Archimedes' Screw **History: A machine historically used for transferring water from a low-lying body of water into irrigation ditches, whose invention is traditionally attributed to Archimedes of Syracuse, the famous Greek mathematician and engineer. **Effect: Increased food production for farm fields. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''pR-'a'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Gyne Aigyptia'' (Egyptian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Phalaggmomakhimos'' (Egyptian Pikeman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Kousit Misthophoros Toxotes'' (Nubian Mercenary Archer) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged Infantry unit. ***''Mutsabiq Gamal Nabatu'' (Nabateal Camel Archer) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged Cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''hWT'' (House) sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Egyptian Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Gyne Aigyptia'' (Egyptian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''h-N-HT.w'' (Storage Pit) sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Farming field'' sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''h-N-SSMT.W'' (Farm) sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''hWT-N-DPT.W'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the craeation of warships and naval trade. ***''Ploion Halieutikon'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Ploion Phortegikon'' (Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Dieres'' (Trireme) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisonns up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Penteres'' (Medium Warship) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Octeres'' (Heavy Warship) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 30 sec: Ranged attack increases if catapults are on board. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Tessarakonteres'' w, 300 m, 8 pop, 60 sec: Ranged attack increases if catapults are on board. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Outpost'' w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''hWT-N-MS'' (Barracks) w, 200 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Phalaggmomakhimos'' (Egyptian Pikeman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Kousit Misthophoros Toxotes'' (Nubian Mercenary Archer) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged Infantry unit. ***''Mutsabiq Gamal Nabatu'' (Nabateal Camel Archer) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged Cavalry unit. ***''Thureophoros Akrobolistes'' (Thureophoroi Mercenary Skirmishers) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hebraikos Sphendonetes'' (Judaean Slinger) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Healthy status'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. *''Town Phase'' **''Temple'' s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Hiereus Aigyptios'' (Egyptian Priest) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing breadth'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. ***''Healing capacity'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. ***''Healing breadth 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing capacity 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing capacity. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Offering to the Gods'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''hWT-N-HT.W-WHA.W'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Emporos'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Blacksmith'' w, 200 sec ***''Xiphos'' (Secondary weapon) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ataktoi'' (Irregular Ranged Infantry) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Prometopidion'' (Headboard) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ataktoi'' (Master Skirmish Infantry) f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Prometopidion'' (Headboard) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Siderea Panoplia'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **'',KTR-N-DW'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Slots'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Strong foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''h-N-NJWT'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''sBA-n-NJWT'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''mKTR'' (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. **''Kleroukhia'' (Military Settlement) w, 200 m, 200 s, 300 sec: Is the Ptolemaic center, similiar to other factions' Civic Centers. Has a lesser health and territory effect, but also lesser building cost and time. ***''Gyne Aigyptia'' (Egyptian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Thureophoros Akrobolistes'' (Thureophoroi Mercenary Skirmishers) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Gallikos Mistophoros'' (Gaul Mercenary Swordsman) f, 40 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Hippeus Makedonikos'' (Macedonian Cavalry Colonists) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ***''Hippeus Tarantinos'' (Tarantine Cavalry) f, 50 w, 20 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. **''Pharos'' (Lighthouse) m, 200 s, 200 sec: Can be built upon a shore to see all shores on map, and has a 180 range. *''City Phase'' **''mKTR-'A'' (Stronghold) s, 500 sec ***''Lithobolos'' (Siege Catapult) w, 350 s, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Helepolis'' (Seige Tower) w, 300 m, 5 pop, 60 sec: Can garrison up to 20 infantry units to increase its arrows up to 10. ***''Ptolemaios A'Soter'' (Ptolemy I Soter) f, 500 m, 3 pop, 60 sec: Ptolemaic Hero. While alive, all buildings wintin his range have -10% building time, and all mercenary units cost -50% less. ***''Ptolemaios Philopator'' (Ptolemy IV Philopator) f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Ptolemaic Hero. All Egyptian Pikemen have +40% health while he's alive. ***''Cleopatra H' Philopator'' (Cleopatra VII Philopator) f, 200 w, 200 m, 2 pop, 35 sec: Ptolemaic. All Egyptian units fight 25% faster within her range, all allied heroes have increased effect within her range, and all enemy heroes have decreased effects within her range. ***''Agema Basileos'' (Royal Guard Cavalry) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Melee cavalry Champion unit. ***''Polemou Elephantos'' (War Elephant with Tower) , 250 m, 3 pop, 20 sec: Melee heavy cavalry Champion unit. ***''Dynamis'' (Will to fight) f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. ***''Accuracy'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All ranged units, 25% accuracy. **''Temple of Edfu'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Bibliotheke'' (Library) m, 200 s, 200 sec: All technologies have decreased research time. ***''Hellenistic Metropolis'' m, 500 s, 60 sec: All civic centers, +100% health and capture points, and x2 default arrows. See More *Ptolemies Design Document on Wildfire wiki *Ptolemies on Wikipedia Category:Civilizations Category:Ptolemies Category:Diadochi States Category:Egypt